Goosebumps HorrorLand: The Teddy Bears Picnic
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Ginger Wald thought she and her brothers, Nat & Pat, knew what fear was when they were almost eaten in "The Beast From The East". But when Ginger receives an invitation to HorrorLand theme park, she's going to learn just what happens to bad losers.
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps or Goosebumps HorrorLand.

Goosebumps was the very series I got into that didn't have pictures in the books. I still read them now, but don't worry, I read plenty of adult stuff, mysteries and horror and whatnot. You do not know how ecstatic I was when I heard they were doing a brand-new Goosebumps series based on HorrorLand. Most of the rides I was able to think up are based on not only other Goosebumps books, but also video games such as Donkey Kong Country, Banjo-Kazooie, and Super Mario 64. Rides such as the Bramble Blaster Roller Coaster in Poison Ivy Park, the Banshee Boardwalk and its famous Banshee Water Slides, and the decrepit Monster Mansion.

The following continues off from Ginger Wald's little adventure into the woods with her brothers Nat & Pat, in _The Beast From The East_, and how they narrowly avoided being eaten by the Beasts.

* * *

**_The Invitation_**

**DEAR GINGER WALD**:

Uh-oh, Ginger, looks like you're **IT**! That's right! You've won a free, week-long stay at **HORRORLAND** Theme Park! Where nightmares come to life!

Bring your parents along for the scares, and don't forget to bring your brothers, **NAT & PAT**!

As one of our **VERY SPECIAL GUESTS**, you'll be spending all seven miserable days and restless nights at our infamous hotel, the **STAGGER INN**! And we mean that in a **BAD** way!

And we know you are going to have a **BLAST** when you try out the **LANDMINE MAZE**. Careful, one wrong turn could be your last!

You ever get the feeling that someone is watching you? You should, when you visit our scenic **FORGOTTEN FARM** and spend the day in the **HOUSE OF A THOUSAND EYES**!

When you're done having your wits scared out of you (**FAT CHANCE!**), take a lazy trip down **MUDDY CREEK**. Careful, you never know what might POP UP!

And when you and you're brothers start to get hungry, don't forget to stop by the **CANNIBAL CAFE**, right next to the **SHRUNKEN HEAD BEAUTY SALON** deep in the **JUNGLE OF DOOM**! We'd just **L-O-V-E** to have you for dinner!

So come on down, Ginger! You've certainly earned a good scare!

_Please RSVP to_:

**DI KWICKLEY, GUEST RELATIONS**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps or Goosebumps HorrorLand.

Goosebumps was the very series I got into that didn't have pictures in the books. I still read them now, but don't worry, I read plenty of adult stuff, mysteries and horror and whatnot. You do not know how ecstatic I was when I heard they were doing a brand-new Goosebumps series based on HorrorLand. Most of the rides I was able to think up are based on not only other Goosebumps books, but also video games such as Donkey Kong Country, Banjo-Kazooie, and Super Mario 64. Rides such as the Bramble Blaster Roller Coaster in Poison Ivy Park, the Banshee Boardwalk and its famous Banshee Water Slides, and the decrepit Monster Mansion.

The following continues off from Ginger Wald's little adventure into the woods with her brothers Nat & Pat, in _The Beast From The East_, and how they narrowly avoided being eaten by the Beasts.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise._"

Ever heard that before? It's part of the lyrics for the Teddy Bear's Picnic. When I was younger, my dad used to sing that to me to help me go to sleep. But all that song made me do was think of finding bears in the woods. Carnivorous, bloodthirsty bears who would chase after me. I'd shake for hours after hearing that song, and when I finally went to sleep I'd have nightmares.

My name is Ginger Wald, and about a month ago in June, that song came true. Only it wasn't bears I found in the woods. It was beasts. Giant, blue-furred, fanged beasts who were going to eat me and my brothers.

I should start at the beginning. During my family's camping trip, my dad asked me to take my brothers, Nat and Pat, for a walk in the woods while he and mom set up camp. The two terrors were acting up and driving us insane. Nat and Pat are, you guessed it, twins. Why else would they have names that rhyme? They both have round faces and brown hair in the middle and going straight down the sides. They used to act up a lot before our trip. It's understandable why they're so quiet now. Anyway, we ended up getting lost, and the three of us wandered into the strangest part of the woods just about anyone ever saw. Rust colored grass up to your ankles, weird blue plants that open like umbrellas, trees that just seemed to go on and on into the sky, yellow vines and purple cabbage plants everywhere, and a bunch animals we'd never seen before. And the beasts. Huge creatures that play a game like tag. Only it's not. Why?

The person who is "It" is called "The Beast From The East", and if they must tag another beast, from the direction of the east, before the sun sets behind a large tree they called the Gulla Willow. Whoever was still the Beast from The East when the game ends is the loser. What happens to the loser? They get eaten.

We first saw the beasts in a giant clearing we had wandered into to. There were dozens of them, with the same blue fur and the same long, jagged fang running down their chin. We had no idea who or what they were, but we knew we had to get out there before they saw us. Pat outran us, and so it was just me with Nat when the Beasts found us, and one made me "The Beast From The East".

There were two beasts I knew by name, called Fleg and Spork. I'm not making this up, people. I could distinguish Fleg by his flabby chin and his chipped fang, and Spork by his empty eye-socket that he constantly scratched, and the long scar going over his nose. They told us what the game was about, but that was ALL they did. No matter how much we told them we didn't want to play, they wouldn't listen. They knew I wasn't going to win, and they knew they were going to eat myself and my brother.

Fleg and Spork wouldn't explain any of the rules to me or Nat. They kept thinking we had played the game before. There were so many confusing rules and something about points that I never understood. Fleg probably thought that my asking about the rules was just a diversion or something, lulling him into a false sense of security.

The whole thing was a nightmare. I was running around hectic trying to tag one of the other beasts, but they always kept coming up with different rules and stalling me. Who knows how many other innocent people went through what I did? And Nat, he got stuck inside a penalty cage for most of the game. The only way out was for him to eat a tarantula. Blech. I actually got lucky and tricked Spork into becoming "The Beast From The East", but I was still stuck in the game until the sun set.

Then I actually found Pat, but with the way things were going I honestly wished I hadn't. It would've been better if he found mom and dad. Luckily, I was wrong. By the time the game ended, I had been made the Beast from the East again at the last possible second, and so the beasts were going to eat us. Barbecue us, to be exact. But then Nat showed up, and for once there stupid rules played in our favor. Apparently, they didn't know what twins are. The beasts believed that Nat had doubled himself, doing a move called a "Classic Clone", which is something only Level Three players can do. Fleg and Spork and the rest of them were apparently only Level One players, and that Level One players can only play during the day. They directed us to a path that would lead us back to mom and dad, but as soon as we left, another, giant beast stood in our way.

I should've kept my mouth shut, I should've just said that we were done playing, but I told the beast that we were Level Three players. And, guess what, so was he. Just like that, the nightmare would've started all over again. But I was tired. We didn't stick around to go through a whole new torture. We just kept running and running down that path until we

"Where have you been?"

"Oh thank goodness! What happened?!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do you know how worried we've been?!"

I didn't feel safe until we were out of those woods, until we were at the Ranger's Station. We sat in that wooden cabin near the park entrance and I told mom and dad what had happened.

Of course the adults didn't believe us. They just kept telling us that it was alright and we were safe. Nat and Pat were nervous wrecks, they thought our story was nothing but a case of shock. I was trying to convince them

"But listen! I'm telling you the truth! We were almost eaten by the-"

"Ginger it's alright." Mom told us. "The important thing is that you and brothers are safe."

"Young lady, that's a pretty far-fetched story." Dad said.

I sighed in exasperation. I needed proof. Proof that our near-death experience wasn't shock or hallucinations or rationalizing how we got lost. And then I remembered the marks on my hand. All day whenever I touched something in those weird woods a bit of color rubbed off on my hand. Fleg called them Nubloff colors, whatever that means. I looked at my palm, and I was thankful that the red and yellow and orange and blue splotches were still there.

"Here, look! Look at my hand!" I shouted as I waved my palm in there faces.

"What?" Dad asked.

"I got these marks when we were in that part of the woods. See? You see I'm not making this up?" I said.

"Ginger, this could've come from anything." Mom said.

"Really?" Dad asked. "Have you ever seen blue sap before?"

I don't believe this.

"I'm not crazy, and neither is Nat and Pat." I stood up, fists shaking and red-faced. "Why won't you believe me? I couldn't make this up if I wanted to! I don't have any reason to! It's the truth!"

"But, Ginger, you expect us to believe you and your brothers were chased by giant, blue creatures that could talk?" Mom asked. "Be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable! You may think I'm lying, but I'm not!" I cried. I could feel tears starting to run down my cheeks as I looked at mom and dad's worried faces. "Do you have any idea what a nightmare we went through? How scared I was? How scared WE were? No! But you think just because we're kids we're making this up!"

"Actually..."

We turned to the park ranger. He had just been calling someone, so he had the phone in his hand. A solemn look was on his face, a look that said he was debating what he was going to tell us.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the story you described, young lady. It's not the first time I've heard something like that." He said nervously, as if he wasn't sure the words were coming out of his mouth in the right way.

Mom and Dad went pale.

"What? What do you mean?" I demanded to know.

"Has this happened before?" Mom asked.

"Well," the ranger started as he scratched his cheek, "over the years we've gotten reports of people coming into contact with strange stuff like this. Lost campers, hunters, talking about creatures like these "beasts". But they're in such a state of shock, most of the time they aren't taken seriously."

I gaped at hearing that. Mom hugged us as she cried and I cried. Dad sank in a chair in disbelief as he started to believe I was telling the truth. I can't remember the last time I ever cried so hard. That was the last moment I remembered of that awful day. And I know that because I've remembered that day every day since.

Now, it was well into July, and things had not perked up since. Mom and Dad blamed themselves for bringing us on that camping trip. I can't remember what dad did with our camping gear. He either buried in the garage or he threw it out. He swore we were never going camping again.

I had practically nothing to do all summer. I already did the summer homework my teachers gave me before that trip. Mom and Dad made us do our homework or we couldn't go on the trip. Practically all my friends were away on vacation, and the only kids still in town didn't believe me, even when I showed them my palm. They thought I was trying to grab for attention.

Nat and Pat haven't been the same since. They've been so quiet, so broody. It's completely unlike them. Nat doesn't climb up trees anymore like he used to, and Pat doesn't have his face buried in his GBA like he usually does. I don't even remember when the last time he used it was. They don't even wander off, anymore. They stick to me and mom and dad like glue, afraid to go off by themselves. It's sad, really. They've become so dependent they've become like babies.

Mom and Dad have been doing their best to say they were sorry, even though it wasn't their fault. They don't give us chores anymore, or yell at us for making a mess. They even doubled our allowance and are always taking us to the mall and the movies. I hate going though. Every time we drive there we have to pass by trees, and I always feel as if the beasts are there, hiding in the trees, watching us, waiting for the right chance. It makes me jumpy and nervous. When I'm walking down the street and I hear a noise behind, I think it's a beast, but it's just a car passing by or teenagers acting stupid. At night, I hear a sound outside my bedroom window, I think it's Fleg or Spork, but it's just a cat prowling around or a raccoon in the garbage. I wondered if life could ever get back to normal.

Then, I received that invitation in the mail to HorrorLand. I had no idea why I was given the invitation, I pondered that for a while, but my excitement of going to HorrorLand made my concerns look small in comparison.

Some classmates of mine had been to HorrorLand before. They said that all the rides and attractions are designed to be scary, but they're all jokes. A girl who sat in front of me, Marsha Sinclair, she said that the A-Nile-Ator roller coaster is unbelievably scary.

"You sit inside an Egyptian coffin, and halfway through the ride you think you're going to fall out!" She described it. A bit weird, but the look on her face said it sounded cool.

And Terry Adams, he said that if you ride the Doom Slide, you'll think you're going to slide forever and ever.

"It gets to a point where it looks as though you're sliding into a... you know, I don't want to say and ruin the surprise." He said, smirking.

Compared to what happened last month, I could've used some decent fun. If the rides were all fake, what harm could there be?

"I don't know..." Mom said.

"Please?" I begged. "There's nothing to DO around here! And HorrorLand sounds so cool!"

"But Ginger, you and your brothers should be taking it easier, after what happened." Dad said. "And don't you think the last thing you need is to be scared out of your mind?"

"Then what about Nat and Pat? They could use this trip as a chance to get past what happened." I explained. While half of my really wanted to go to HorrorLand, another half of me wanted Nat and Pat to start acting the way they used to.

Dad gave Mom a look that showed the equal amount of concern for the twins. Dad sighed.

"Alright Ginger."

"But we stick together at all times, got it?" Mom asked.

"Woo-hoo!" I jumped in joy and ran to tell Nat and Pat the good news.

I was stoked, and for the first time in a while, so were Nat and Pat. They heard about the awesome stuff at HorrorLand too, about how all the park attendants dress up as monsters called Horrors, and about some of the rides, like the Black Lagoon Water Park and the walkthrough rides like the Insect Garden. I felt glad that they were getting excited about something again. I felt like that all the way there, as the Horrors welcomed us, thinking that we might finally be able to forget about the beasts.

Of course I should've known we weren't going to get a break. I should've known we were going to be seeing some familiar faces very, VERY soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps or Goosebumps HorrorLand.

Goosebumps was the very series I got into that didn't have pictures in the books. I still read them now, but don't worry, I read plenty of adult stuff, mysteries and horror and whatnot. You do not know how ecstatic I was when I heard they were doing a brand-new Goosebumps series based on HorrorLand. Most of the rides I was able to think up are based on not only other Goosebumps books, but also video games such as Donkey Kong Country, Banjo-Kazooie, and Super Mario 64. Rides such as the Bramble Blaster Roller Coaster in Poison Ivy Park, the Banshee Boardwalk and its famous Banshee Water Slides, and the decrepit Monster Mansion.

The following continues off from Ginger Wald's little adventure into the woods with her brothers Nat & Pat, in _The Beast From The East_, and how they narrowly avoided being eaten by the Beasts.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"How fast do you think it goes?"

"I dunno. Too scary for my tastes."

"Faster! Faster!"

"I wanna get off! I'm gonna-*BLECH*!"

Those were the sounds I kept hearing all around me as we finally arrived. It was a clear, cloudless day when we arrived at the theme park. But dark clouds were starting to obscure the sun.

We were all so excited about being in HorrorLand for the first time. So many rides, so many kids screaming their heads off. It seemed like fun.

The invitation said that we were given complimentary rooms at the Stagger Inn, this large hotel shaped like a medieval castle. The Horror at the front desk was a girl named Druella. She showed us to our rooms. Mom and Dad were staying on the second floor, Nat and Pat shared a room right next to them, but since I was VSG, I got a room on the thirteenth floor, along with all the other VSGs. I was amazed at how clean and well-furnished the room was compared to the rest of the hotel. But there was one thing I couldn't understand. There were no mirrors anywhere. None in the bathroom or above the dresser. It was weird.

"Come on Ging, hurry up!"

My train of thought was lost when I heard Nat banging on the door. Or was it Pat?

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I told them. I forgot all about the lack of mirrors as the five of us left the hotel. On the way out, Mom grabbed a map of the park from the front desk.

"Oh no." Mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"This map is no good." She held it up for the rest of us. It had a good chunk missing. No surprise there, it was the last one on the desk.

"Hey Ginger, what do you think this is?" Pat asked pointing to one of the rides on the map. "It's called THE HAPPY TOOTH GAME." Pat was pointing to the design of a red-and-white building with a smiling tooth on the front. It was located near a part of the park called Zombie Town.

"A happy tooth is a happy tooth." I read that aloud from the map. That was the game's description. "Huh. You guys want to try that out later?"

"Trutht me, you weally don't."

We all turned to this short kid with messy black hair. His cheeks were swollen and he had a bandaged wrapped around his head.

"I wotht." He smiled, showing huge, crooked gaps in his teeth. One half of his front teeth was dangling by a nerve.

"Uh, why don't we try something that's for all of us?" Mom asked, eyeing the boy as he left. "Like the Hall of the Mountain King?"

"Hmm, Calamity Canyon sounds like fun." Dad said, pointing to the section of the map labelled GHOST TOWN, an old Wild West-themed section which had a large, wooden roller coaster shaped like a canyon.

Looking at the map, HorrorLand seemed a lot bigger than it was. Beyond the center ring of the park, near the Stagger Inn, a bunch of other sections were given individual names and themes. Poison Ivy Park, Gangrene Gardens, Zombie Town, Alien Avenue. There was also a central body of water that circulated around the park, which started over at the Black Laggon Water Park and went all around, branching off into the Waterfall Drop and Coffin Cruise ride. HorrorLand even had a couple of beaches, and even two boardwalks. One was aptly called Horror Boardwalk, overlooking Buzzard Bay, and another was an old wreck called the Banshee Boardwalk. It only had one ride. A bunch of water slides called "The Banshee". But we still couldn't make out most of the other rides. Mom and Dad started arguing with Nat and Pat about what we would go on first.

"Hmm, hey." I said, above the arguing going on between parents and twins. "I wanna try out the Wheel of Mis-"

I was cut off by the loud grumbling noise my stomach was making. I blushed as the others chuckled. We had left so early that breakfast seemed like a distant memory.

"Mom, dad, can we get something to eat before we go on any of the rides?" I asked.

"Sure. I think I see a foodcart over there." Dad was pointing to a cart that was right outside an arcade called THE PLAY PEN. There wasn't much of a line, but Nat and Pat were anxious, as always.

"Come on." Nat said.

"Let's go already." Pat complied.

"Calm down guys, it's not going anywhere." Dad told me. Mom was just relieved to see them acting like themselves. When we finally got to the front, I saw just what kind of food stand it was. It was purple and white, one of many "Crude Carts" they had throughout HorrorLand. I read the sign outloud.

"Roadkill Waffles?" I asked. The name was written in blood-red letters.

"Cool." The twins said.

I looked up. The Horror working behind the cart was a skinny guy with long claws, short nails, and puke green fur. He wore a name tag that said "Seth Gangrene."

"Hey folks, what can I get ya?" He asked. "I got armadillo, wolf, dog, pigeon, and our special 'We Don't Know What.'"

I looked in the cart. It turned out that he was serving up waffles shaped like animals with skid marks on them. Dad ordered four armadillo shaped waffles. Seth served them up on black-and-purple paper plates. Dad started to take a couple of five dollar bills to pay him, but Seth wouldn't take them.

"No need. Our Very Special Guests are compensated for food, drink, and board." He informed us.

"You want some Burnt Rubber with that?" Seth asked before we left.

"Burnt Rubber? What's that?" I asked.

I saw as he pulled out a dispenser filled with black, steamy goo.

"Oh gross!" I said to myself.

Nat and Pat kept shoving each other out of the way to get some. I had to watch as he poured the hot gunk all over their waffles. Suddenly I lost my appetite. Then Mom and Dad askes for some of it on there's as well.

"Just say when!" Seth asked.

We took our food to a nearby picnic table behind the Play Pen, in Zombie Plaza. I picked at mine with a black plastic fork as I watched my brothers devour their food, still covered with that burnt stuff.

"Chill, Ginger." Nat said, giving me a strange look.

"It's just maple syrup." Pat told me.

I cautiously took a piece of my waffle and dipped it in a small pool of the black stuff that was on Pat's plate. A sniffed it, and then nibbled it. It really _was_ syrup. I should've expected something like that in a placed called "HorrorLand".

As we ate, a couple of Horrors dressed as in black-and-green clown suits, the Amazing Punchoutski Brothers, were putting on a show. The two brothers had large horns, but one was green and the other was blue. The two were juggling severed heads back in forth. Then they switched to flaming batons. And then they started juggling bones, until it looked as if they were actually putting together a skeleton as they juggled. We clapped as they finished putting it together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet our long lost brother, the Third Punchoutski." The first brother, the blue-furred one, introduced the skeleton.

"His stuff just wasn't wowing the crowds back in the old days, so we had to cut him loose." The second brother, obviously the green-one, informed.

"Yeah, he went over that cliff like our act almost did."

"Everyone's a critic." Everyone gasped as the skeleton spoke, then he waved to the crowd and crumpled back into a heap of bones. This came with more applause.

"And now, for our grand finale..."

The two started pulled up a rack from behind a closed ice cream cart. The rack was filled with rusty chainsaws.

"Kids, we would caution you not to try this at home." The first brother said.

"But what fun would that be?" The second asked. I laughed as the two started juggling chainsaws back in forth. Some people "ooed", and others "awwed". I couldn't take my eyes off what the two were doing. Maybe that was when I noticed what the first brother did. There was a deviant smirk on his face as he pulled out an extra chainsaw in a blink of an eye. His brother wasn't expecting that so they had to speed up. Then the second brother threw in other one. It got to a competition to see who could toss in the most chainsaws. One slipped.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

"Huh? Oh n-"

WHACK!

We watched in horror as the second brother couldn't react fast enough to catch the chainsaw. A deadly mistake. People were yelling and screaming, screaming as the chainsaw cut through his right arm and sent it flying.

THUMP!

And would you believe it landed right in my lap?


End file.
